star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacen Solo
| skin=Fair | cyber= | era= New Republic Era New Jedi Order Era Legacy Era | affiliation= New Jedi Order New Galactic Republic Galactic Alliance Lumiya's Sith | masters= Luke Skywalker Vergere Tadar'Ro Koro Ziil Akanah Norand Goss Pell Lumiya | apprentices= Ben Skywalker Tahiri Veila }} Jacen Solo was a Human male who was known as the leading Jedi Knight who proved crucial in defeating the Yuuzhan Vong and protecting the galaxy during the Yuuzhan Vong War. Known to be the son of Han and Leia Solo, Jacen was also the grandson of Anakin Skywalker who was born in the year 9 ABY. He spent most of his early years as the target of various kidnapping plots and schemes against his famous parents. After turning thirteen, he and his twin sister Jaina attended the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin IV, where their uncle Grand Master Luke Skywalker taught them the ways of the Force and became Jedi. While spending most of his life in training on the Yavin, he made a lot of friends, and among the friends he made was the famous Hapan princess Tenel Ka Djo. While training, he and his friends defeated numerous plots against the New Galactic Republic and, in 24 ABY, he and his younger brother Anakin were apprenticed to Grand Master Skywalker. A philosopher who struggled with the idea of employing violence to fight violence, Solo entered a personal crisis with the outbreak of the Yuuzhan Vong War. He preferred to serve off the front lines, but felt obligated to volunteer for the strike team assembled to eliminate the Voxyn Queen at Myrkr. There, his younger brother Anakin Solo was killed and Jacen Solo stepped up to lead the team, killing the queen and ending the voxyn threat before he was captured by the Yuuzhan Vong. Solo spent nearly a year in captivity, during which he was tortured for weeks at a time. Solo struggled with his circumstances and with the teachings of his captor and mentor, Vergere. He slipped to the dark side before returning and embracing the idea of responding to the universe with unconditional, all-encompassing love. He escaped Yuuzhan Vong custody with Vergere, a former Jedi of the Old Jedi Order and a survivor of the Great Jedi Purge, who would eventually rejoin the war effort. In the final battle of the war, Solo stormed Supreme Overlord Shimrra Jamaane's Citadel and defeated Onimi, who was mentally controlling the Supreme Overlord, while Solo himself experienced a moment of unity with the Force. He spent five years visiting and learning from various Force-using sects. During his time with the Mind Walkers, he experienced a vision of a mysterious dark figure ruling the galaxy and became determined to prevent its fulfillment. He returned to the Jedi during the Dark Nest Crisis and, armed with a more ruthless philosophy of accepting various sacrifices in the name of the greater good, conspired to eliminate the Killiks to prevent another vision of galactic war and protect his infant daughter Allana, secretly conceived with Tenel Ka Djo. In 40 ABY, Solo agreed to become the apprentice of the Dark Lady Lumiya after probing the future and finding that, if he did not do so, he would have to kill his uncle and save the galaxy from been consumed by chaos. He embarked on a year-long descent into the dark side, slowly turning against the Jedi and his family as he grew darker and more extreme. After seizing control of the Galactic Alliance, killing Mara Jade Skywalker, torturing his former apprentice and cousin Ben Skywalker, committing multiple atrocities, taking Tahiri Veila as his official Sith apprentice, and ascending to Sith Mastery as Darth Caedus, he was finally killed by his twin sister Jaina, only to return to the light side and became one with the Force. Biography Final Duel He took the body to the medical incinerator for safe disposal, where the medical droid examining the corpse pronounced that tissue samples had already been taken; the Moffs had their nanokiller. He contacted his chief aide, Orlopp, who confirmed that a ship almost certainly carrying the nanokiller had just left the Anakin Solo. Caedus was at the door to leave and hunt down the dangerous ship himself when Jaina Solo opened it and attacked, stabbing him in the abdomen. The Sith Lord merely expressed mild surprise before flinging his sister away with the Force and drawing his weapon. The pair battled fiercely, but during the midst of the duel, Caedus comes back to the light, in which he gained separation from his sister and deactivated his lightsaber. He pleaded with her to cease the fight so he could save his wife and daughter, but Jaina refused to believe her brother and would choose to finish him once and for all. Jacen didn't want to fight her, but he was forced to reengage. Badly wounded, Jacen was at a disadvantage as his unhealed wounds from his previous duel, missing arm, and now disabled foot left him vulnerable. Jaina rushed to attack, and managed to slash Jacen in a way that he could not possibly hope to defend himself. Knowing he would die, Jacen had the option of taking his twin down with him, as her strike left her open to fatal counter-attack. However, he declined to do so, believing that the action would serve no purpose other than revenge. Instead, he used his last moments by using the Force to reach out to both his former lover and his child and warn her that she and Allana were in danger, and that they needed to flee. At that same instant, his twin bond with his sister returned, just before he died. These actions convinced Jaina that in his final moments, Darth Caedus was gone and Jacen Solo came back to the light like Anakin Skywalker did when he gave his life in saving Luke. In this act of selflessness, Jaina saw the remnants of the good man her brother had once been. Jacen's death at the hands of his twin sister fulfilled the Yuuzhan Vong's prophecy of the twin sacrifice. Appearances *''The Last One Standing: The Tale of Boba Fett'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Heir to the Empire'' comic adaptation *''Dark Force Rising'' *''Dark Force Rising'' comic adaptation *''The Last Command'' *''The Last Command'' comic adaptation *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire'' audio drama *''Dark Empire II'' *''Dark Empire II'' audio drama *''Empire's End'' *''Empire's End'' audio drama *''I, Jedi'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' * *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 1'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 2'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 3'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' * *''The New Jedi Order: Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 0: Refugees, Prologue'' *''Star Wars: Invasion: Refugees 2'' *''Star Wars: Invasion: Refugees 4'' *''Star Wars: Invasion: Refugees 5'' *''Star Wars: Invasion: Rescues 1'' *''Star Wars: Invasion: Rescues 2'' *''Star Wars: Invasion: Rescues 3'' *''Star Wars: Invasion: Rescues 4'' *''Star Wars: Invasion: Rescues 5'' *''Star Wars: Invasion: Rescues 6'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''The New Jedi Order: Balance Point'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''The New Jedi Order: Recovery'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Journey'' *''The New Jedi Order: Traitor'' *''The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way'' *''The New Jedi Order: Ylesia'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Final Prophecy'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Legacy of the Force: Betrayal'' *''Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines'' *''Legacy of the Force: Tempest'' *''Legacy of the Force: Exile'' *''Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice'' *''Legacy of the Force: Inferno'' *''Legacy of the Force: Fury'' *''Legacy of the Force: Revelation'' *''Legacy of the Force: Invincible'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Riptide'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Outcast'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Omen'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Abyss'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Backlash'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Allies'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Vortex'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Conviction'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Ascension'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Apocalypse'' *''X-Wing: Mercy Kill'' *''Crucible'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 18: Claws of the Dragon, Part 5'' Sources *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' * *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Second Edition *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Galaxy Magazine 1'' * * * * *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Boba Fett'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' * * *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Handbook 3: Dark Empire'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' * * * *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' * * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Skywalker Family Album'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' * *''Galactic Campaign Guide'' *Star Wars: New Jedi Order Round-Robin Interview * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: The Comics Companion'' * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Champions of the Force'' * * * *Star Wars: Legacy of the Force Round-Robin Interview *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Legacy of the Force'' * * *''Star Wars Annual 2009'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 9'' * *''Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae'' * *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 25'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 29'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 32'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 33'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * *''The Unknown Regions'' * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * * *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * Category:Coruscantians Category:Dark Lords of the Sith Category:Force Spirits Category:Galactic Alliance Chiefs of State Category:Healers and Doctors Category:House Solo Category:Humans Category:Jedi Diplomats Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Jedi Knights of the New Jedi Order Category:Lightsaber Combat Instructors Category:Males Category:Mechanics Category:Members of the Galactic Alliance Guard Category:Members of the Galactic Alliance Starfighter Corps Category:Members of the New Galactic Republic Starfighter Corps Category:Philosophers Category:Privateers Category:Redeemed Jedi Category:Sith Lords of Lumiya's Sith Category:Sith Masters Category:Skywalker Family Category:Slaves Category:Spies Category:Torturers and Interrogators